doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Bono
) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Traductor/adaptador para doblaje |nacionalidad = Argentino |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo|ingreso_doblaje = Principios de 2012}} Alejandro Bono es un actor de doblaje argentino que además funge como traductor y adaptador. Se inició a principios del año 2012. Filmografía Telenovelas * Esposa joven - Ali Kirman (Gökhan Şahin), Baoh * Descendientes del Sol - Yoo Sin-Jin * My Runway - Jae-Beom Park * Saras & Kumud - Mahesh * Máscaras - Edu Sotero * Dulces sueños de la niñez - Mintu * Buddha - Channa (versión argentina) * Cautiva (telenovela) - voces adicionales Series de TV * MTV's Bugging Out - Carmen * The Get Down - MC Luke * X Company - Harry James (2da voz) * Top 20: Los vídeos mas impactantes del mundo - Chris Fairbanks * Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - voces adicionales * Los demonios de Da Vinci - voces adicionales * Negociando con tiburones - Ashton Kutcher * Once Upon a Time - voces adicionales * The Night Shift - Devin Lawson * Masters of Sex - Henry Johnson * Recuerdos criminales -David Hayes * Justified - voces adicioanles * Taboo - voces adicionales * Los Goldberg - Dave Kim / Johnny Atkins * Todo sobre ti - Gary * Ink Master - ST. Marq * Guerrero ninja americano - James McGrath * Liv y Maddie - voces adicionales * ¡Qué talento! -.voces adicioanles * The Blacklist - Abe * Crónicas de Seinfeld - Ping, Chico Burbuja, El Jimmy * Los bibliotecarios (Serie) - Tomás (Rafael Cebrián) * Better Call Saul - voces adicionales * The Blacklist: Redemption - Trevor * Bandera falsa - voces adicionales * Fuller House - voces adicionales * Kevin puede esperar - Chale * Mozart in the Jungle - Craig * The Walking Dead - Jared * Black Mirror - Tusk * Community - Garret * Outsiders - Hasil Farrell * Devious Maids - Fabian 'Series animadas' *Iggy Arbuckle (serie animada) - Robert / Chip / Monty Weevil *Galaxia Wander - Andy, el furioguardia (ep. 57) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Hércules *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Auriculares Jones, Ruberiot *Miles del mañana - Doctor Concilium *Pickle y Maní - voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - voces adicionales *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - voces adicionales *SuperMansion - Dr Devizo (segunda tempoarda) *Bajoterra - voces adicionales *Pregunte a los StoryBots - Hap *Hamburguesas Bob - Jocelyn 'Películas' Hiroyuki Sanada *El elo - Ryūji Takayama (1998) *El elo: Espiral - Ryūji Takayama (1998) *El elo 2 - Ryūji Takayama (1999) Otros *Desenrola - Caco (Daniel Passisi) *Liverpool - Fabio Borini *Era de héroes - voces adicionales *God Tussi Great Ho - voces adicionales *Testamento de Juventud- Edward Brittain *Rock the Kasbah: Descubriendo una estrella - Riza *Ricki and The Flash: Entre la fama y la familia - Adam *El carnicero, el cocinero y el espadachín - voces adicionales *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - voces adicionales *Una comedia inapropiada - voces adicionales *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda - científico *La mecánica del corazón - voces adicionales *Wasted on the Young - estudiantes *The little death - Sam *Orgullo -.Jeff Cole *Dope - Bouncer *Las cartas - Ashwani Sharma *Ha vuelto - voces adicionales *Desi Boyz - voces adicionales *Viaje gratuito - Gráficas *Don 2 - Karl (Wolfgang Stegemann) *22 minutos - voces adicionales *Rendirse jamás 3 - Creech *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Pepe el Pollo *El Teorema Zero - Bob *T2: Trainspotting - voces adicionales *El Hombre Araña 3 (re-doblaje) - voces adicionales *El Santo (2016) - Doyle Cosentino *Guardianes (2017) - Oficial *Bad Cat - Repartidor 'Documentales/Reality shows' *Marathon boy - Voces diversas *Marina Abramovich - Voces diversas *No contract, no cookies - Voces diversas *Don’t you forget about me - Voces diversas *Barmageddon - Voces diversas *Océano Índico con Simon Reeve - Simon Reeve *Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces diversas *Cocinas de pesadilla con Gordon Ramsay - Voces diversas Anime *Yo-Kai Watch - Directador *Kids on the Slope - Shigetora Maruo *Ping Pong: The Animation - Yamada Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Estudio Mandinga * Civisa Media * Palmera Record * Polaco Audio Studio * Caja de Ruidos * Masterdubbing * Main Post * Media Pro Com * Magma Productora * Video Dub * Nicetopost * Gapsa * Videorecord Traducción y adaptación *Little Nick (segunda temporada) *Liz & Dick *Ace of Cakes *Wasted on the Young *2 días en Nueva York *Nicki Minaj: Pink Planet *Lip Service *Hello I Must Be Going *La loca mansión del profesor Ambrosio (doblaje para Pakapaka) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos (quinta temporada) *Hotel Hell *DC Cupcakes *Alcatraz: Sin salida *Madagascar: Un mundo aparte *Ruby Gloom (doblaje para Pakapaka) *Esposa joven *Kids on the Slope *Mononoke Contacto *Twitter de Alejandro Bono Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de los años 2010